This invention relates to an article of manufacture comprised of a mounted glass thermometer which aids in preventing the breaking of the glass thermometer under certain conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,085 (Harrison) discloses a thermometer and a generally elongate mount therefor. The thermometer is mounted using bands which encircle the thermometer, pass through the mount, and are looped about a pair of protrusions on the back of the mount. The bands of this reference are flexible and removable in order to prevent breakage of the thermometer and allow removal of the thermometer from the backing, respectively.
Another example from the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,001 (Tebben) wherein the thermometer is fastened to the elongated backing by clips. These clips are inflexible and only serve to secure the thermometer to the backing.
Although examples of mounted thermometers exist in the prior art several disadvantages are present. Many of them do not provide any resistance to breakage thereby leading to a large number of broken thermometers as a result of normal use and handling. Others have structural disadvantages which make them susceptible to weathering and difficult to mount in convenient locations.